Mis Poemas
by ailofuen
Summary: Recopilatorio de mis poemas, escritos como colaboraciones para algunos fics de Crepúsculo... Otros son originales míos sin nada que ver con Crepúsculo, pero os los traigo aquí también... Espero que os gusten
1. Las aguas

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Recopilatorio de mis poemas, escritos como colaboraciones para algunos fics de Crepúsculo… otros son originales mío, pero os los traigo aquí también… Espero que os gusten_

_**Note:**__ Este poema es una colaboración en el fic "**El amor no se compra con dinero**" de **Desam13noaynessie**… podeis encontrar dicha historia entre mis fanfics favoritos… También se publicó dentro del recopilatorio de historias de terror: "**El baúl del terror**" de **rosalie71**_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Las Aguas ~<strong>

**Las aguas me envuelven,**

**las aguas me agitan.**

**Frío abrazo que aturde la mente**

**llevándose consigo todo calor,**

**toda emoción, todo amor, todo dolor.**

**...**

**Mi cuerpo ya no siente el fuego interior.**

**Sentidos que se apagan en la oscura muerte,**

**donde las ondinas recogen el corazón doliente,**

**cansado de intentar atrapar una ilusión.**

**...**

**Oscuridad que ahora me envuelves,**

**llévate lejos mi pena y mi dolor.**

**Hazme olvidar todo ese maldito amor**

**que consumió mi alma y mi corazón.**

**...**

**La llama se apaga ante el frío exterior.**

**El frío es mi amigo, el frío penetra en mí.**

**Deja de sentir el calor que antes sentía,**

**quemaba, amaba, lloraba y vivía.**

**...**

**Las aguas me envuelven, alejándome de la vida.**

**Las aguas me agitan, bañándome con su frialdad,**

**alejándome de mi vida y de todo lo demás,**

**llevándome consigo hacia el más allá.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__En el fic **~El amor no se compra con dinero~** el poema se situa en el momento de mayor desesperación de Edward... siente que todo está perdido y piensa que no podrá recuperar a Bella... El poema expresa los sentimientos de Edward durante su intento de suicidio, saltando desde el acantilado de La Push..._

_Espero que os haya gustado... __Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Tengo algunos poemas más, así que os los iré subiendo todos juntos por aquí... Nos vemos el próximo Jueves con el siguiente poema… Muchos b__esos a todos_


	2. La chispa

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Recopilatorio de mis poemas, escritos como colaboraciones para algunos fics de Crepúsculo… otros son originales mío, pero os los traigo aquí también… Espero que os gusten_

_**Note:**__Este poema es una colaboración en el fic compartido, recopilatorio de One Shots: "**Treinta formas de amor**" de **Sonim**_

* * *

><p><strong>~ La Chispa ~<strong>

**Una chispa surgió en tan solo un momento**  
><strong>pillándome por sorpresa, aunque era esperada.<strong>  
><strong>Tú estabas ahí, justo delante de mí,<strong>  
><strong>con tu eterna sonrisa pintada en la cara<strong>

**Esa sonrisa en su día llenó mi alma**  
><strong>de calidos sentimiento y confusas miradas.<strong>  
><strong>No sabía lo que sentías, pero todo se aclaró<strong>  
><strong>con esa chispa que todo lo reveló.<strong>

**Tu corazón, por fin tenía dueño.**  
><strong>Tu cara, ese espejo del alma,<strong>  
><strong>que todo lo dice, que todo lo cuenta<strong>  
><strong>estaba gritando alto y fuerte: Te quiero<strong>

**Esa sonrisa que me hizo vibrar, sentir, amar,**  
><strong>se amplió para transmitir con todo el corazón<strong>  
><strong>que al fin había reconocido a su otra mitad<strong>  
><strong>Que pena, no era yo, el objetivo de su amor<strong>

**Y esa mirada, esa sonrisa y ese amor**  
><strong>encontraron en otro, su receptor.<strong>  
><strong>Y así esa chispa, me atravesó como un puñal,<strong>  
><strong>enterrándose en el centro de mi corazón.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Este poema expresa las emociones de Jacob al presenciar como nace el amor entre E&B… Espero que os haya gustado..._

_Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Tengo algunos poemas más, así que os lo iré subiendo todos juntos por aquí... Nos vemos el próximo Jueves con el siguiente... __Besos a todos_


	3. Me alejé de ti

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Recopilatorio de mis poemas, escritos como colaboraciones para algunos fics de Crepúsculo… otros son originales mío, pero os los traigo aquí también… Espero que os gusten_

_**Note:**__ Este poema es una colaboración en el short fic: "**Decisión equivocada**" de **Woky**_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Me alejé de ti ~<strong>

**Me alejé de ti para que vivieras sin mí**

**una vida larga, intensa, completa y feliz**

**Repleta de recuerdos a los que retornar**

**llena con hijos, cariño, deseo y amor**

**al final de una vida con la que emocionar.**

**...**

**Me alejé de ti y mi agonía no tuvo fin,**

**matándome cada día que estaba sin ti**

**alojada en mi mente y en mi corazón**

**amargándome día a día sin poder huir**

**de los recuerdos del profundo y sincero amor.**

**...**

**Me alejé de ti y mis sueños se evaporaron**

**cual tenue niebla bajo el sol de la mañana,**

**depositados con los sueños olvidados.**

**Allí fueron con los amores imposibles,**

**en esa brillante luna fueron guardados.**

**...**

**Me alejé de ti y mi vida llegó a su fin**

**en el momento en que no te sentí junto a mí,**

**sin un futuro ni esperanza de redención,**

**sin un sentido para una vida sin tu amor,**

**dejando un vacío de ilusión, pasión y amor.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Dentro del fic, este es el momento en el que Edward vuelve a encontrar a Bella muchos años después de haberla abandonado… expresa sus emociones al ver lo mal que le ha ido en la vida desde que se alejó de ella (en Luna Nueva) para que pudiera tener una vida humana sin él… Espero que os haya gustado..._

_Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Tengo algunos poemas más, así que os lo iré subiendo todos juntos por aquí... Nos vemos el próximo Jueves con el siguiente…__Besos a todos_


	4. Pérdoname

_**Summary: **__Recopilatorio de mis poemas, escritos como colaboraciones para algunos fics de Crepúsculo… otros son originales mío, pero os los traigo aquí también… Espero que os gusten_

_**Note:**__ Este poema es una colaboración en el fic: "**El precio de la felicidad**" de **AmmI**_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Perdóname ~<strong>

**Lo lamento en el alma,**

**me pesa en el corazón,**

**haberle hecho daño**

**a esa niña que me besó,**

**que por un estúpido error**

**alejé de mi corazón.**

**...**

**Estropeé un momento perfecto,**

**dejándome llevar por la pasión.**

**Sin mirar las consecuencias**

**extravié el camino por error,**

**dejando a un lado ese cruce**

**que llevaba a tu corazón.**

**...**

**Lo lamento en el alma,**

**me pesa en el corazón,**

**sin hablar contigo, mi niña,**

**mi día ya no es completo**

**y ese silencio tuyo**

**me resulta atronador.**

**...**

**Con una cala diaria**

**quise ganar tu corazón.**

**Como dulce promesa**

**te entregué ese corazón.**

**Te necesito en mi vida.**

**Perdóname, Anne… por favor.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Este poema es una carta escrita del chico a la protagonista, pidiendo su perdón por haberla herido con su conducta…_

_Espero que os haya gustado... Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Tengo algunos poemas más, pero ya son todos originales míos... Nos vemos el próximo Jueves con el siguiente…__Besos a todos_


	5. Te echo de menos

_**Summary: **__Recopilatorio de mis poemas, escritos como colaboraciones para algunos fics de Crepúsculo… otros son originales mío, pero os los traigo aquí también… Espero que os gusten_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Te echo d menos ~<strong>

**Te echo tanto de menos**

**que hasta me duele el alma**

**de solo pensar en ti.**

**...**

**Te echo tanto de menos**

**que me parece oírte,**

**dando vueltas por casa.**

**...**

**Una presencia fantasma**

**acompañando mis días,**

**velando por mí en la noche.**

**...**

**Hace un año que te fuiste**

**y aun sigues aquí en mi vida,**

**presente como en su día.**

**...**

**Te noto allí donde voy.**

**Te veo allá donde miro.**

**Tú estás siempre conmigo.**

**...**

**Esas tus palabras sabías**

**resonando en mi corazón,**

**guiándome en esta mi vida.**

**...**

**¿Por qué te fuiste un día?**

**Me dejaste aquí sin ti**

**olvidada en soledad.**

**...**

**Vuelve a mí, te necesito.**

**Nadie querrá nunca jamás**

**como tú hiciste en su día.**

**...**

**Vuelve a mí, como cada día,**

**como ese recuerdo vago**

**que no me decido a atrapar.**

**...**

**Vuelve a mí, si acaso un día.**

**Recuérdame lo que es amar**

**como tú hiciste en su día.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Este poema es original mío… es algo muy íntimo y personal… mi forma de desahogarme ante un mal momento… Espero que os haya gustado..._

_Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Tengo algunos poemas más, así que os lo iré subiendo todos juntos por aquí... Nos vemos el próximo Jueves con el siguiente… __Besos a todos_


	6. Desesperación

_**Summary: **__Recopilatorio de mis poemas, escritos como colaboraciones para algunos fics de Crepúsculo… otros son originales mío, pero os los traigo aquí también… Espero que os gusten_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Desesperación ~<strong>

**La desesperación es un sentimiento sin corazón.**

**No deja ni siquiera un resquicio para la compasión.**

**Es un algo que te vacía por dentro de todo amor,**

**que te consume, te quiebra y te corroe en el interior.**

**...**

**Es una ansiedad que clama en tu interior por una razón**

**para seguir con una vida vacía y sin ilusión,**

**sin un motivo para luchar, sin esperanza ni amor.**

**Obligándote a convivir día a día con el dolor.**

**...**

**La desesperación es un sentimiento sin compasión.**

**No atiende a motivos de un pobre y destrozado corazón.**

**Se aferra a tu alma sin dejar un resquicio de calor,**

**sin permitir un solo fragmento de pasión y amor.**

**...**

**Es un ansiedad que pretende destruir tu corazón,**

**dejando tan solo un inmenso vacío en su posición,**

**amplificando todos los recuerdo de aquel viejo amor,**

**haciendo de tus días un sin fin de amargura y dolor.**

**...**

**La desesperación es un sentimiento sin compasión.**

**Es un ansiedad que pretende destruir tu corazón,**

**alejando a todos, dejándote sin nadie alrededor,**

**regodeándose en tu dolor y olvidada del amor.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Este poema también es original mío, sin nada que ver con ningún fic… Escribir poemas es mi forma de desahogarme… Espero que os haya gustado..._

_Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo…_

_Tengo algunos poemas más, así que os lo iré subiendo todos juntos por aquí... Nos vemos el próximo día con el siguiente… __Besos a todos_


	7. Vientos de Otoño

_**Summary: **__Recopilatorio de mis poemas, escritos como colaboraciones para algunos fics de Crepúsculo… otros son originales mío, pero os los traigo aquí también… Espero que os gusten_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Vientos de Otoño ~<strong>

**Los Vientos de Otoño**

**Que impulsan el cambio**

**que llevan a tu alma**

**A elevarse y volar.**

**...**

**Tú, Viento de Otoño**

**Que nos traes contigo**

**Los cambios profundos**

**Deseados o no.**

**...**

**Es Viento de Otoño**

**Que agitando el aire**

**Lleva a los amantes**

**A elevarse y soñar.**

**...**

**Oh, Viento de Otoño**

**Que agitas los cielos**

**Creando mil formas**

**En altivas nubes.**

**...**

**Son Vientos de Otoño**

**Con su ferocidad**

**Haciendo adivinar**

**Los cambios que vendrán.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Este es otro poema original, basando en esos días de Otoño que me encanta… Espero que os haya gustado..._

_Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Aún tengo algunos poemas más, pero me voy de vacaciones... Intentaré subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible... __Besos a todos_


	8. Luna

_**Summary: **__Recopilatorio de mis poemas, escritos como colaboraciones para algunos fics de Crepúsculo… otros son originales mío, pero os los traigo aquí __también… Espero que os gusten_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Luna ~<strong>

**Luna, reinando en la noche**

**Ocultando las estrellas**

**Compitiendo hasta con el Sol.**

**...**

**Luna, luz d los amantes**

**Con tu canto d sirena**

**Guiándoles en el amor.**

**...**

**Luna, la amante inconstante**

**Cambiando tu cara llena**

**Por alguna oscura pasión.**

**...**

**Luna, luz fría y distante**

**En los destinos enredas**

**De ese mi primer amor.**

**...**

**Luna, muestra tu talante**

**Piensa en lo tú que deseas**

**Y envíame a alguien mejor.**

**...**

**Luna, envíame un amante**

**y así mis sueños cumpliera**

**de locura, pasión y amor.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Este es otro poema original, basando en otras de mis cosas favoritas: la Luna… Espero que os haya gustado..._

_Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Aún tengo algún poema más, así que nos vemos otro día con el próximo poema de esta serie… __Besos a todos_


	9. Tu princesa

_**Summary: **__Recopilatorio de mis poemas, escritos como colaboraciones para algunos fics de Crepúsculo… otros son originales mío, pero os los traigo aquí también… Espero que os gusten_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Tu princesa ~<strong>

**Quizás un día vengas a mí**

**a decirme que soy tu princesa**

**que siempre he sido especial para ti**

**que nunca te olvidaste de mí.**

**…**

**Quizás ese día nunca llegue**

**tú ya tienes a tu princesa**

**y te has olvidado de mi existencia**

**pero sigo aquí... sigo aquí.**

**…**

**Quizás algún día llegue hasta mí**

**ese príncipe azul que me aprecie**

**que me comprenda más que tú**

**que sepa ver la princesa que hay en mí.…**

**Pero no existen los príncipes azules**

**y yo no soy ninguna princesa**

**Tampoco existen los cuentos de hadas**

**solo la realidad... la cruda realidad.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Este es otro poema original… Espero que os haya gustado... Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Aún tengo un poema más, así que nos vemos el próximo día con el último de la serie... __Besos a todos_


	10. Fantasía

_**Summary: **__Recopilatorio de mis poemas, escritos como colaboraciones para algunos fics de Crepúsculo… otros son originales mío, pero os los traigo aquí también… Espero que os gusten_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Fantasía ~<strong>

**Soy la imagen deformada**

**de una mente en duermevela,**

**fantasía inanimada**

**de una noche acalorada.**

**...**

**Soy tu sueño inolvidable,**

**recuerdo de otro momento**

**en que todo era perfecto,**

**tu promesa irrealizable.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Espero que os haya gustado... Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Este es otro poema original, escrito como complemento a un wallpaper... Es una felicitación de cumpleaños para **Edward-kirtash**, mi compañera de escritura de **~Amor contra Natura~** El wall está hecho por **Lizard**... Podeis verlo en su galería en el siguiente enlace { _http:/i52. tinypic. com/15e8z00. jpg_ } borrando los espacios en blanco y copiando el enlace en vuestro navegador..._

_Y hasta aquí hemos llegado… Estos son todos los poemas que tengo escritos… Quizás más adelante me anime a escribir más, pero no por el momento… Así que cierro este recopilatorio… Muchos besos a todos_


End file.
